More than a Brother
by Elly3981
Summary: Professor Hanji uses a clever trick to find out just exactly what Eren means to Mikasa...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) or any of the characters from the series. I write this fic for your enjoyment only (and mine too) I hope you like it! ^^ I just finished watching this series to the latest episode recently and I loved it. I was inspired to write this upon seeing Mikasa's devotion to Eren and how she stuck by him even when everyone else doubted him. This story takes place roughly after Eren's trial (between episodes 14-15) when he is being treated for his injuries by Hanji. It will be slightly AU but still canon enough to have actually happened in the series. Anyway, enjoy and please review! ;)**

**More than a Brother**

"Miss Ackerman, you may come in now."

Mikasa looked up from her seat in the waiting room and saw Professor Zoe Hanji, the Survey Corp's chief science officer, standing in the opened doorway to Eren's hospital room where he was still recovering from the hectic events of his recent trial. Upon her superior's approval, she quickly got up and went inside the room; it was to be the first time she saw her foster brother since the trial where it was decided that he was to be handed over to the Survey Corps instead of the Military Police. Mikasa could not help but smile bitterly at the irony considering that this was what Eren had always dreamed of and now he was going to be stuck with them permanently whether he wanted it or not.

When she finally entered the dimly lit hospital room, Mikasa found Eren fast asleep on the bed with bandages wrapped around his head as well as parts of his bare chest and midsection where she was sure he must have had at least a few broken ribs. The bruises on his face also appeared to be healing quickly and well; at the rate Eren was recovering, he was expected to be back to normal within a few days, an incredible feat considering that he took a beating that would have taken an ordinary person weeks, even months to recover from- if they survived.

"How is he?" Mikasa asked her superior quietly, trying to keep her voice down as to not disturb her foster brother's much needed rest.

Professor Hanji smiled. "He's doing well; I've been monitoring his progress ever since he was brought in for treatment. His vital signs have stabilized so I assure you he's going to be just fine; he just needs his rest, that's all. At the rate he's healing, he'll be up and about in no time."

Mikasa frowned. She had no doubt that Eren would recover physically but his mental recovery might be another story entirely. "Professor Hanji, can I ask you a question?"

"You may call me Zoe when we are alone. And yes, of course, I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have."

Mikasa tried her hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as she managed to utter one word "Why?"

Professor Hanji's expression softened as she gently placed a hand on her subordinate's shoulder. "Mikasa… I know that you are upset with Corporal Rivaille and I don't blame you for it but please understand that it was quite necessary in order to get the court to hand Eren over to us instead of sentencing him to death. You may find this very difficult to believe, but the corporal was actually protecting your friend, not that I'm saying I actually approve of how he went about it as I'm sure there must have been another way, but we didn't have the luxury of time and he had to act quickly."

Upon hearing that, the young girl finally let her tears fall and her superior embraced her, gently stroking her hair as if trying to comfort a child. Knowing that Levi's actions towards Eren were taken with the intention of saving his life still did very little to ease her feelings of contempt towards the man. Never in her life had she felt so helpless and powerless as when she and Armin were forced to watch in horror as their dear friend was brutally beaten in front of countless people, many of whom were in high places. And while Eren himself may forgive Levi for the suffering and humiliation he endured, Mikasa wasn't so sure if she could do the same. As soon as she had witnessed the first blow, her first instinct was to charge forward and rip the man's throat out and might have tried if Armin had not stopped her; as much as she hated to admit it, she was glad he did for it would not have helped Eren's case if she had indeed intervened.

"I appreciate you letting me know but you'll understand if it doesn't make me feel a whole lot better."

"Of course, I understand. But what's done is done and right now, the most important thing is to help Eren get back on his feet again. I'm sure he would agree with me and not want you to dwell on the past" Hanji said gently as she released Mikasa before taking a seat next to the sleeping Eren's bed. Mikasa herself took a seat on the other side before taking his hand in her own. As she looked at his peacefully sleeping face, another question came to her, a question she was afraid to ask but felt she must.

"Zoe… I must know... is Eren a titan?"

The professor raised an eyebrow as she sighed and did her best to answer her subordinate's question even though she wasn't certain herself. "No… he's actually quite different. He's definitely not a normal human being but I still wouldn't put him in the same league as those monsters either."

"Was he born like this?"

"It is a possibility but I still don't know enough about him to be certain, at least not yet."

"I see…so what is to become of him now?"

"Don't worry, Mikasa. Eren has been entrusted to our care and I will personally see to his complete recovery until he is fit for duty again; I assure you, your friend is in good hands."

Mikasa could not help but sigh in relief. Professor Hanji may be a lot of things but dishonest wasn't one of them as she was trusted by many of her subordinates and superiors; if the woman said she would help Eren, Mikasa would trust her word and leave it at that. Upon observing her reaction, Hanji decided to change the subject.

"Mikasa… Eren is very dear to you, is he not?"

The young girl almost jumped at the unexpected question. "O-of course! He's like family to me, I've known him since we were kids. His parents were very good to me; they took me in when I lost my own family and treated me like their own daughter. I'm sure you already know the story since it was revealed to everyone in court."

"Yes, I remember every detail; Eren took on three grown men to protect you when he was only nine years old."

"Yes, they kidnapped me and I don't know what else they would have done if Eren had not been there to save me. I owe him my life and will always stick by him as a sister should."

Hanji could not help but smile wickedly as she knew the girl was not telling the whole truth. It was well known among the ranks that Mikasa was adopted into the Jaeger family and that she and Eren were not related by blood. And while she may try to pass off her affections for her foster brother as that of a loving sister, Hanji knew better; the girl wasn't fooling anyone. Still, the professor wanted to confirm her suspicions, even if only for amusement; she may even lift her subordinate's spirits in the process.

"I see…Eren was very strong and brave for doing that…" Hanji began before trailing off to see how Mikasa would react.

The girl nodded, unaware of what her superior was trying to do. "Yes, he was. He still is."

"Very strong and brave… and very handsome too, is he not?" Hanji pressed, her smile growing wider.

"Yes…very…" Mikasa admitted before she realized what she was saying. She regretted the confession as soon as it left her mouth and found herself blushing to the roots of her raven hair. The professor could not help but laugh; she was so clever she amazed even herself at times.

"Haha… its alright, Mikasa, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all know you and Eren aren't blood siblings and that you aren't children anymore. I wasn't making fun of you; in fact, I commend your devotion to each other and I think that is something to be proud of. Even Commander Smith and Corporal Rivaille agrees; they told me so."

Mikasa blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course" Hanji answered as her expression softened and she became serious again. "You love him, don't you?" she asked gently.

"Yes… and that is why I cannot forgive those who still want to see him killed, even after all the lives he saved, just because he is different from them."

"I understand how you feel but you cannot blame people for being afraid. Even Eren is afraid of himself; his very existence strikes fear into his own heart. He may not want to admit it, but I can see it in his eyes."

"Still…its inexcusable what those ungrateful bastards at court tried to do" Mikasa said with her fists clenched as she felt the urge to cry again but restrained herself. It disgusted and pained her to know that asides from those who wanted him dead, there were also people who wanted Eren alive only so that they could exploit his titan powers and use him as a weapon without any regard for his life as a human being.

The professor sensed her thoughts for she gently placed her hand over Mikasa's, the one that was holding Eren's. "Mikasa…I know what you're thinking and want you to know that you are not alone; you may not realize it, but Eren does have many friends among us, people who care for him and value him for so much more then just his powers. I know because… I am one of them."

Upon hearing Hanji's words of comfort, Mikasa smiled. "Thanks, Zoe. I'm sure Eren would be very happy to hear that."

"You're welcome, I'm sure he would too. And besides…he is far too… pleasing to do away with if I do say so myself" the professor said with a wink.

Mikasa found herself blushing again; there was no denying that she agreed with the professor's statement and she would look like a fool if she tried. She had seen the way other girls looked at Eren. Girls like Annie, Sasha, Krista, as well as many others and not wanting the older woman to see how embarrassed she was, tried to avoid looking Hanji in the face by allowing her gaze to fall upon her sleeping foster brother which only served to remind her how right her superior truly was about Eren. He wasn't a child anymore but a young man, a very handsome young man whom she could no longer deny she had feelings for.

"Yes…you are right… in any case, I think I should be going now. I feel a lot better now that I know Eren will be alright. Maybe I'll grab a meal since I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"I see… would you mind if I joined you? I'll have someone else watch Eren while I'm gone so you need not worry."

Mikasa nodded. "Yes, of course, I'd be honored."

The professor smiled. "Good. I'll go call for someone to take my place now and meet you at the cafeteria in a few."

"Yes, that would be perfect. Is it ok if I have a moment alone with Eren before I go?"

"Of course, my dear, go ahead. I'll be taking my leave now" the older woman said as she got up and left Mikasa in alone in the room with her foster brother. As soon as Hanji was gone, she stood up, leaned over, and brushed her lips over his.

"I love you, Eren, and nothing will ever changed that. Nothing…"

And with that, Mikasa finally got up and left the room, giving him one last adoring look before closing the door.

After Mikasa had left, Eren slowly opened his eyes and his lips parted in a weak smile. Unknown to his foster sister and superior, he had been awake the whole time and overheard everything and was glad to know that there were still people who believed in and cared for him, even after discovering his terrible secret. Before closing his eyes and letting himself fall back into blissful slumber, he whispered:

"I love you too, Mikasa…"

**A/N: Ok, so that's my first AoT fic and I hope you like! I'm still very new to this series so please go easy on me! ;) On a note, I refer to Hanji as 'Professor' only because I'm not sure what her rank in the Survey Corps is, only that she is above the normal soldiers as a squad leader and their chief scientist. And if you like this fic, please check out its sequel 'The Last Thing You Are' ;)**


End file.
